Вчера, позавчера и так далее
by koudai
Summary: TeniMyu SaitoRyuito


_Зима. Новый год._

Впервые ему есть с кем провести его. Пусть он никогда и не думал, что когда-то будет с интересом слушать об экспедиции Авестова на Северный полюс. Или о бурении шельфового льда. Да и что вообще такое этот шельфовый лед?

Зато, наливать совсем по взрослому шампанское в высокие бокалы и есть самостоятельно приготовленную еду - это клёво. Такуми-сан совсем не умеет готовить, даже рис в рисоварке сварить для него проблема. Глядя на то, как Рюито бойко строгает салат, он качает головой и говорит: "Как я жил до этого?"

Два месяца назад Такуми-сан расстался с Рейко-сан, своей последней девушкой. Это хорошо, потому что Рейко-сан совершенно не нравилась Рюито. Она смотрела на него сверху вниз и часто говорила: "Ты еще слишком маленький чтобы понять", обо всем на свете.

_Весна. День Рождения._

Он не может понять, что происходит. Только что, в гримерке Сейгаку, он чуть не разревелся, прощаясь со всеми. Не только потому, что ему было жалко их, нет, он слишком хорошо себе представил, что однажды придется прощаться так же и с Хётеем. Со всеми - в том числе и с ним.

А потом все собрались, чтобы поздравить его с днем рождения. Даже те, кто обычно не обращал внимания на его существование, подходили, чтобы потрепать по волосам и сказать "Хороший мальчик, Рюи"

Такуми-сан... от него и Уесимы-сана Рюито получил два самых приятных подарка. От режиссера - диск с видеозаписями своих репетиций. Даже странно, что их собралось так много. И еще более странно, что Уесима-сан, вручая подарок, сказал: "Постарайся увидеть здесь не себя, а остальных". Ну ладно, об этом можно будет подумать позже.

Что же касается Такуми-сана, то он подарил... фотоаппарат. Дорогой подарок, но Рюито взял его.

_Лето. Танабата._

Он не расстается с подаренным фотоаппаратом. И с Такуми-саном. Хотя в последнее время все чаще забывает прибавлять "сан" к имени. Не похоже, чтобы Такуми обижался.

Они записали вместе музыкальный альбом, и Рюито даже почти понял смысл песни Bohemian Blue.

Кроме того, теперь он знает гораздо больше про открытие Северного полюса, первых людей на Луне, лауреатов Нобелевской премии и французское кино. Перед тем, как пойти на фестиваль, он читает в интернете, как смешивают порох для фейерверков, и потом гордо пересказывает прочитанное. Такуми протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам и внезапно хмурится. "Я изменил тебя, Рюито", говорит он, и в его голосе не слышно ни радости, ни гордости.

Они знакомятся с двумя девушками. Глупыми крашеными куколками, которые не знают, как смешивать порох для фейерверков. Когда Такуми-сан отходит к киоску, чтобы купить им мороженое, Рюито показывает язык и убегает. Он выключает телефон и хочет, чтобы его никогда не нашли.

_Лето. День Рождения._

Полтора месяца достаточно для обид. Рюито понимает это, когда однажды получает смс. "Надеюсь, ты заглянешь ко мне, чтобы подарить немного яду на ДР? Как там поживает моя кукла вуду? Такуми."

Он проводит целый день в поисках подарка. Наконец не выдерживает и покупает на рынке большой пакет, на котором написано "крысиный яд".

_Осень. Роккаку._

"Как ты вырос, Рюито!!"

"Нечего себе?! И волосы отрастил?"

"Скоро придется искать нового Мукахи, да, Уесима-сенсей?"

"Смотри, пол не сломай, когда будешь прыгать!"

Такуми удерживает его за руку. "Этот парик укладывали два дня. И ты все еще хочешь вылить йогурт ему на голову?"

Рюито улыбается и качает головой. На самом деле он рад видеть их всех. Такуя, улыбаясь спрашивает, есть ли у него теперь девушка и как далеко они с ней зашли. Это вызывает новый приступ смеха. У Рюито нет другого выхода, кроме как сказать, что девушка есть, ее зовут Юмико и живет она в Нагое. Такуми, которого просят подтвердить эти слова, соглашается и добавляет, что Юмико-чан превосходно готовит и вышивает крестиком.

Это кажется Рюито скрытым издевательством.

_Зима. Boys Love._

Такуми постоянно снимается где-то. У Рюито репитиции Sunadokei не занимают много времени, его хватает и на школу, и на танцы, и на то, чтобы шнырять по съемочной площадке Boys Love и PriPri. Естественно, это не только из-за Такуми.

После окончания съемок он выскальзывает через черный ход, пока Такуми через толпу фанаток пробирается к стоянке. Через два квартала они встречаются снова и Рюито, садясь в машину, придумывает очередное издевательство.

Такуми доволен своей популярностью. Он не болеет звездной болезнью, но, когда он смотрит на толпу девушек, выкрикивающих его имя, его улыбка теплеет. Может быть, скоро Рюито перестанет его задирать.

Готовить он так и не научился. Рюито по-прежнему проводит много времени на кухне и иногда остается на ночь. Матери он рассказал про Юмико, которая живет в Нагое.

Такуми сидит на табуретке, поджав ноги, и сонно смотрит, как Рюито режет мясо для жаркого.

"Я вот думаю, зачем мне девушка, если у меня есть ты?", - задумчиво произносит он.

Рюито фыркает и хлопает его по лбу.

"А вот не нужно играть в фильмах про голубых. И сразу поймешь, зачем нужны девушки."

_Зима. Новый Год._

"А давай поедем на горячие источники?"

Рюито листает туристический журнал. У него сейчас много денег, которые он сам заработал. Кроме того, мама сказала, что он может встречать Новый Год с Юмико-чан.

"Можешь поехать хоть на неделю, ты ведь уже взрослый!"

Такуми задумчиво изучает белые сугробы.

"Ты не хочешь?"

"Почему бы и нет. Только..."

"Только что?"

Такуми отходит от окна и садится рядом. Затем резко выбрасывает руку в сторону и, прежде чем Рюито успевает понять что происходит, обнимает его. Притягивает к себе и удерживает запястья другой рукой. Рюито кладет ему голову на грудь и слушает бешено колотящееся сердце.

_Весна. День Рождения._

Снова нужно быть на репетиции. Только в этот раз, проснувшись утром, он сразу получает поздравление.

Звонит мобильный телефон и для того, чтобы добраться до него, нужно вначале перелезть через Такуми, который мычит что-то во сне и тянет на себя одеяло. Вчера, или нет, уже сегодня они заснули под утро. И почему? Потому что обсуждали Чернобыль и ядерный статус Северной Кореи.

Ровно в двенадцать Такуми ненадолго оставил эту супер-увлекательную тему.

"Тебе уже семнадцать, Рюи, это просто замечательно. Еще через год я окончательно поверю в то, что меня не посадят. Кстати, мой подарок в этом году - новый телефон, который почти ничего не излучает. Если бы все люди в мире перешли на эти телефоны, то количество онко-заболеваний наверняка упало бы втрое. Хотя страны, открыто разрабатывающее ядерное оружие..."

Рюито прикоснулся ко лбу. Кто сказал, что чувства живут в сердце? Сейчас он умом понимал, что любит, и не хотел ничего менять.

"Сынок? Мы с мамой поздравляем тебя! Мы подумали и решили подарить тебе мопед - из тех, на электричестве, о которых ты все время говоришь. Кстати, передай привет Юмико-сан, мы ей благодарны за заботу о тебе."

_Весна. Sukitomo._

Он пришел на съемочную площадку всего один раз. После того, как пришлось давать интервью какому-то журналу. Подробности о Юмико-чан сами слетали с языка: да, она учится в колледже; да, она знает, что он знаменит, но ей до этого нет никакого дела; да, они подумывают о том, чтобы познакомить своих родителей, шутка ли, встречаться почти год?

Позвонила мама и сказала, что читала журнал. Она не против познакомится с родителями Юмико-чан. Или с самой Юмико-чан. Как насчет этой субботы?

Рюито показалось, что вокруг него затягивается сеть. Что бы он ни сказал, все становится только хуже. А что, если журналисты узнают? А что, если родители узнают?!

Он пришел на Sukitomo, не зная толком, что делать. Но когда закрыл за собой дверь гримерки - внезапно понял.

"Значит, ты не видишь смысла все это продолжать?"

"Я просто хочу найти себе девушку. Хотя бы на время. Ты... всё равно - ты самый главный человек для меня. Будем дружить, как раньше."

"Хорошо, я попробую. Но ничего не обещаю."

_Лето. Танабата._

- Ну, как она поживает? Юмико-чан?

- О, просто прекрасно!

- Кажется, я видел ее фотографии в каком-то журнале...

- Ну да, представляешь, сфотали, когда мы выходили из кинотеатра. До чего же назойливо!

- Значит, ты всем доволен?

- Ой, смотри!! Вот это зафигачили!! Такого фейерверка я давно не видел!! И вон там...

- Ты держишь меня за руку.

- Да? Извини... Слушай, а правда, что можно добывать золото из кукурузы? Я недавно прочитал, что если сжечь тонну кукурузы, то получишь немного золота. Вот это класс, да?

- Ты по-прежнему держишь меня за руку.

- А... давай постоим так еще немного? Можно?


End file.
